Will That Casts a Beautiful Shadow
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Collab with Mei-chan roronoashimizuhayashi. Fail at summary. Warning inside. Fem.Ciel! RnR please... "Mana ada orang yang mau hidup dan masa depannya digadaikan hanya untuk sebuah kesia-siaan dan kebahagiaan yang semu belaka...?"


"_Sebastian~!"_

"_Hmm..."_

"_Ah, kau selalu serius beratih tiap hari. Kamu tidak lelah, ya?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak, Putri..."_

"_Sudah kubilang 'kan, panggil saja aku Ciela..."_

"_Baiklah. Aku melakukan semua ini supaya suatu hari aku bisa menjadi ksatria yang gagah dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai, Ciela..."_

"_..."_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to**__** Toboso Yana**_

_**Fem!Ciel (Ciela), AU, fluff, OOCs, abal, gaje, Maybe typo(s)**_

_**NOTE:**__ Mengambil _setting_ kerajaan Jepang kuno , di mana Ciela adalah seorang putri dan Sebastian sebagai seorang ksatria. Mungkin terdengar agak aneh karena menggunakan nama Inggris, tapi sekali lagi ini tetaplah fiksi. Lebih lanjut, silahkan baca _footnote_ (Tapi baca_ fic_-nya dulu, ya! :D)._

_**Wordcounts: 5616 words (sisanya disclaimer, warning, separator, bagian tidak penting dan bacotan tidak jelas **_**XD**_**)**_

_**Sey Bonnefoy31 & Mei-chan roronoashimizuhayashi**__** present (collab-fic)...**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

* * *

_SYUUTT!_

Sebuah anak panah menancap tepat pada sasarannya.

"Ho ho ho, kemampuanmu bertambah ya, Sebastian..." Pak tua bernama Tanaka bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian memberi tepuk tangan kecil untuk muridnya.

Muridnya yang bernama Sebastian tersebut tetap tenang. Dengan wajah kalem ia meletakkan anak panahnya tergantung di balik punggungnya. Ia melemparkan senyum kecil, kemudian menatap langit beberapa saat. "Sepertinya sudah siang, ya..." Gumam Sebastian.

"Ya. Ayo kita minum teh bersama dahulu!" Ajak Pak Tanaka.

"Oh, tidak Tanaka-sensei, saya ada keperluan dan harus segera pergi. Maaf, saya tidak dapat menemani anda minum teh," Tolak Sebastian halus sambi menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Sedangkan Pak Tanaka hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu..." Pamit Sebastian.

Sebastian berjalan ke sebuah taman yang terletak pada halaman belakang kerajaan kemudian menengokkan kepalanya ke sana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Sebastian terus menyapu pandangannya di taman itu sampai ia menemukan sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang ia cari. Orang itu berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Sebastian berdiri sekarang. Ia membawa payung yang tak terlalu besar yang terbuat dari kertas tipis.

Sudut bibir Sebastian tertarik sehingga muncul seulas senyuman. Sebastian berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat ke arah orang itu. Derap langkahnya membuat orang itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Maaf anda jadi menunggu lama, Putri..." Sebastian berlutut sambil memasang senyuman nakal di wajahnya.

Orang itu menghela nafas kasar. "Memangnya sudah berapa aku bilang padamu Sebastian? Panggil aku Ciela saja! Tidak usah terlalu formal jika tidak ada siapapun di antara kita," kata orang itu dengan wajah sedikit merengut, kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia kini benar-benar menghadap ke arah Sebastian.

Kini tampaklah seorang gadis manis dengan perawakan mungil dengan rambut panjang diikat dengan gelungan kecil di pangkal ikatannya dan diberi hiasan bunga yang cantik. Gadis itu dibalut kimono sutra panjang bermotif indah dan membawa kipas di tangannya. Seorang gadis yang disebut Sebastian _'putri'_...

Sebastian memutar bola matanya pasrah. "Baiklah, _Ciela_..." Sebastian memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. Sedangkan Sebastian terus memandangi gadis itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kimono—karena kakinya tertutup oleh kimono—dengan seksama.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa melihatku begitu? Ada yang aneh?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan raut kebingungan.

"Tidak," Sebastian menyeringai sekali lagi. Ia berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Ciela dan kini dirinya berdiri tepat di depan Ciela. "Hanya sedikit debu yang menempel di hiasan rambutmu yang tidak erpasang dengan rapi yang membuat mataku terganggu...," Sebastian menjangkau hiasan rambut Ciela kemudian meniupnya sehingga debu yang menempel segera enyah. Kemudian ia membantu Ciela membenarkan hiasan rambutnya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai!" seru Sebastian pelan. Tangannya turun dari rambut halus Ciela perlahan menyentuh pipi Ciela yang bersemu bagai tomat ranum yang siap dipanen. Sebastian terkikik kecil saat melihat wajah polos Ciela memerah.

"Diam, jangan tertawa!" Ciela memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Sebastian. Sebastian menghentikan tawa kecilnya, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Ciela.

Ciela memegangi kimono-nya kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia di taman itu. Ia memetik bunga sakura, kemudian mencabuti kelopaknya satu persatu. "Hari ini kau berlatih keras, ya, sampai-sampai hampir lupa dengan janjimu padaku," Ciela berbicara dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

Sebastian terkekeh. "Tidak, sungguh aku tidak berniat melupakannya! Hanya saja mungkin aku terlalu sibuk berlatih, sehingga aku jadi lupa waktu," Jelas Sebastian.

Kelopak sakura di tangan Ciela sudah habis ditiup angin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Setiap hari berlatih keras. Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah, ya?" Ia melempar senyum kecil dari bibir manisnya.

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku." Sebastian lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Dari dulu ucapanmu tidak pernah berubah," Ciela melirik ke arah kolam berisi koi yang airnya bergemericik di telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Sebastian ikut memandang ke kolam itu. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, kemudian menutup dan membukanya setelah menghembuskan nafasnya. "Benar. Sudah bertahun-tahun ya..."

Ciela tersenyum ringan. "Sudah bertahun-tahun kita berteman. Mulai dari kecil kita hingga seperti ini..."

"Dan selama itu juga aku selalu menjadi bawahanmu, lagipula badanmu sendiri tetap kecil," kekeh Sebastian. Ciela menggembungkan pipinya. Sebastian hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka disinggung soal postur," Ia tersenyum simpul.

Ciela mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut. "Ya. Dulu saking seringnya aku bersamamu aku jadi seperti bayanganmu."

"Ya, bayangan...," Sebastian memutar bola matanya, "Tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi _bayangan _orang sepertiku... dan terlalu pendek," Sebastian tersenyum menahan tawanya yang akan meledak, tapi Ciela buru-buru memukuli punggungnya dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya. Sebastian hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul.

_Miaww~_

"Hei, lihat itu!" Tunjuk Sebastian pada seekor kucing berbulu coklat di sudut taman. Kucing itu meringkuk sedih. Sebastian segera menyusul ke tempat itu, kemudian menggendong lembut kucing itu.

"H-hatsyi!" Ciela membersit hidungnya setelah bersinnya pecah. Sebastian hanya tertawa melihat Ciela dengan wajah merah—kali ini karena alergi. "J-jauhkan benda itu dariku!"

Sebastian malah tertawa semakin kencang. "Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong waktu istirahatku sudah habis. Aku pergi dulu, ya," Sebastian melambaikan tangannya kemudian berbalik dengan kucing tetap dalam dekapannya. Kemudian ia melangkah, hendak meninggalkan Ciela yang masih terpaku memandangi punggung lebarnya yang semakin berjalan menjauh sedikit demi sedikit. Mengecil... mengecil... hingga Sebastian menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

"Jangan lupa kembali besok!" Ciela berteriak pada Sebastian yang bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi bayangannya. Entah Sebastian mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas ia akan menunggu besok.

~#~

"Jangan lupa kembali besok!"

Sebastian mendengar gema suara Ciela sayup-sayup di antara bunyi gemerisik rumput yang terhuyung gemulai ditiup angin.

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga membentuk seulas senyum kecil. "Pasti...," balasnya pelan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, lantas ia kembali mengayunkan langkahnya kembali ke tempat Pak Tanaka.

~#~

Keesokan harinya, saat fajar baru mengintip dari peraduannya di ufuk timur, seseorang yang berpakaian rapi namun sedikit kikuk berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke depan pintu gerbang kerajaan.

"T-tolong biarkan aku masuk!" Lelaki itu berbicara dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Penjaga gerbang tidak serta merta membukakan pintu untuk lelaki kecil itu. Setelah terjadi 'tawar-menawar', akhirnya sang lelaki kikuk menunjukkan sebuah emblem kepada sang penjaga. Sang penjaga mengamati emblem itu dengan seksama dan meneusuri tiap incinya dengan cermat. Setelah sang penjaga memberi isyarat pada penjaga yang satu lagi, akhirnya pintu gerbang itu terbuka pelan seiring suara berderit kecil keluar dari engselnya.

Sang lelaki kikuk berlari secepatnya, kemudian masuk ke istana namun berhadapan dengan penjaga yang lain sebelumnya. Dan sekali lagi ia menunjukkan emblem itu, ia diizinkan masuk untuk bertemu Raja dan Ratu.

"Yang mulia Raja dan Ratu, orang ini mengaku utusan dari kerajaan tetangga," jelas seorang penjaga yang tinggi besar ketika menghadap Raja dan Ratu yang sedang duduk bersila di bantal duduk—singgasana—milik mereka.

"Apa benar itu?" Sang Raja bertanya dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar. Si lelaki kikuk hanya mengangguk kecil sambil terus mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal berantakan. Lelaki kikuk itu sekali lagi mengeluarkan emblem dari sakunya dan menunjukannya pada Sang Raja.

Sang Raja menerima emblem itu dan memperhatikannya sebelum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Jadi ada perlu apa kau dikirim ke sini?"

Sang lelaki kikuk tidak membalas pertanyaan Raja dengan kata-kata. Ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Sang Raja.

Sang Raja mengambil gulungan kertas itu. Ia tahu betul surat itu dikirimkan oleh Raja muda dari kerajaan tetangga. Tapi entah karena Raja muda itu pelit atau memang mereka malas membelinya, kertas itu begitu kusam dan lusuh. Tapi tinta yang dihasilkan sapuan kuas yang tertulis pada kertas itu tidak dapat membohongi siapapun bahwa surat itu baru saja dibuat.

Raja membaca kertas itu dengan cermat dan menelaah kata demi kata yang tertulis di dalamnya. Matanya agak terbelalak—mungkin ia terkejut—ketika membaca bagian tengah hingga akhir surat tersebut. Siapapun tak bisa dibohongi oleh wajah terkejut luar biasa yang dihasilkan raut wajah Sang Raja.

Sang Raja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki kikuk itu sekali lagi. "Jadi kapan?" Tanya Sang Raja.

Lelaki kikuk itu menjawab, "Malam ini, Yang mulia..."

Sedetik kemudian Sang Raja memejamkan matanya , kemudian menghela nafas pasrah dan membuka matanya lagi dengan tatapan yang menerawang. "Sepertinya kita memang tidak punya pilihan, ya..."

~#~

Ciela mengangkat bagian bawah kimono-nya yang agak panjang hingga setinggi mata kaki supaya tak menghalangi ayunan langkahnya. Ia ingat hari ini ia harus _menunggu _Sebastian saat ini di taman belakang.

Ia mengira Sebastian tak akan hadir hari ini, karena ia yakin teriakannya yang terlambat kemarin tidak akana sampai ke daun telinga Sebastian untuk tertangkap getarannya dan menjadi alarm bagi Sebastian untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini. Tapi pikirannya meleset, Sebastian datang hari ini.

Sebastian datang bahkan lebih dulu dari perkiraannya. Ia melihat Sebastian sedang bermain dengan kucing yang kemarin, dan sesekali mengelus-elus bulu dan kepala kucing kecil itu. Melihat hubungan Sebastian dan kucing yang begitu hangat, Ciela malah merasa dirinya ingin...

"Hatsyii!"

...Bersin.

Sebastia menoleh ke sumber suara itu. "Ah, sudah datang rupanya," katanya saat melihat sosok Ciela yang berdiri beberapa langkah jaraknya dari tempat dirinya sekarang. Sebastian lantas saling menepukkan kedua tangannya agar debu dari kucing yang tadi menempel di tangannya segera enyah dan berjatuhan.

Ciela duduk di sebuah bangku kayu. "Ya, aku datang. Aku malah mengira kau yang tidak akan datang hari ini."

Sebastian terkekeh. "Jangan khawatir, teriakanmu kemarin sampai ke daun telingaku," kata Sebastian seolah membaca pikiran Ciela. Ciela jadi sedikit merengut—heran—mengapa apa yang dikatakan Sebastian begitu mirip dengan yang ia pikirkan.

Sebastian menyeringai kecil. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu senang memanggilku kemari?"

Ciela mengangkat bahunya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Entahlah. Aku kesepian, jadi aku memanggilmu," jawabnya lirih.

Sebastian tersenyum nakal. "Ooh...," ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Jadi pekerjaan saya sekarang adalah menjadi _penghibur _sang putri?"

Wajah Ciela bersemu merah. "A-apa?" Ciela berpura-pura ketus dan acuh, tapi Sebastian hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil yang sedikit ditahan.

"Aku kesepian, jadi memanggilmu kemari...," Ciela mengulang kata-katanya kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Hei, Sebastian, apakah kau memiliki seseorang yang kau sayangi?" Ciela bertanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Sebastian yang masih asik dengan kucingnya menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"Siapa?" Ciela bertanya sekali lagi.

"... Kucing," jawab Sebastian.

Ciela mendengus kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku! Aku bilang _seseorang_ bukan _kucing_!"

"Tentu saja aku menyayangi teman dan orang yang dekat denganku...," Sebastian tersenyum geli, "Walaupun aku lebih suka kucing, sih!" lanjut Sebastian.

Ciela mendengus kesal. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai kucing? Mereka hanya penyebar penyakit...,"

"Bagimu. Mereka penyebar penyakit untuk orang yang alergi kucing sepertimu, kan?" Sebastian menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak, "Tidakkah kamu melihat keindahan pada setiap helai bulunya? Kuku jarinya yang mungil dan manis, telinga dan ekornya yang bergerak-gerak gemulai, kemudian tatapan mata beningnya yang begitu tajam dan berkilau...," Sebastian memandang kucing itu dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Sedetik kemudian Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Ciela. "Aku bisa belajar macam-macam dari kucing."

Ciela menautkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Yahh... Bermacam-macam... Misalnya refleks menyerang kucing, kemudian cara kucing menyambar makanannya. Kalau diperhatikan lagi lebih dekat, kau akan tahu," jelas Sebastian lantas tersenyum kecil.

Ciela terdiam tidak menanggapi sedikitpun. Wajahnya tertunduk, dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu dan sayu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Sakit?" Senyum tipis Sebastian memudar dari wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Ciela dengan perasaan agak cemas.

Ciela menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," Ciela terdiam beberapa saat.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ciela kembali membuka suara dengan lirih. "Sebastian, tidakkah kau berpikir semakin lama kita semakin menjauh?" Ciela menatap wajah Sebastian, sedangkan yang bersangkutan menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudku, kita berada di lingkungan yang hampir sama dan tinggal di kerajaan yang sama, tapi kita sudah jarang bersama-sama. Kau memiliki urusanmu sendiri, dan aku memiliki hidupku sendiri. Tidakkah kau merasa dinding-dinding ini terlalu tebal? Kau dengan _armor _dan aku dengan kimono sutra. Kau dengan pedang samurai dan aku dengan kipas di tanganku. Kita seperti orang yang asing...," Ciela menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

Sebastian menyela sebentar, "Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan serig dikatakan seorang gadis kepada kekasihnya yang tidak perhatian padanya...,"

"Diam dan jangan menyela!" Ciela membentak kecil.

Ciela mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya gelisah, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Aku merindukan kita yang lama...," ujarnya lemah.

Sebastian mendekat ke arah Ciela, kemudian mengangkat dagunya. Ciela memejamkan matanya, berharap Sebastian akan memberinya pelukan atau apapun itu. Namun Sebastian hanya menyentuh kepalanya lalu berkata pelan, "Lagi-lagi hiasan rambutmu tidak terpasang dengan rapi..."

Sebastian berjalan mundur setelah membenarkan hiasan rambut Ciela. "Dari awal kita memang berbeda. Aku memiliki urusan untuk menggapai cita-citaku sendiri, sedangkan kau memiliki hidupmu sendiri. Seharusnya kau mengerti bahwa tidak semua dalam hidup ini dapat berjalan sesuai dengan kehendakmu...," Sebastian kemudian berbalik, kemudian ia meninggalkan Ciela dengan langkah berat.

_Dan Sebastian sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi saat itu..._

~#~

"Putri!" Seorang pelayan wanita memanggil Ciela yang masih terduduk lemah.

_Pahit. Sakit. Hancur. _Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Putri, Yang mulia Raja dan Ratu menunggu Anda di kamar Anda," seorang dayang wanita mendatangi Ciela dan mengajak Ciela pergi ke kamarnya.

Ciela yang sedari tadi membeku oleh Sebastian menolehkan kepalanya kaku. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kamarku? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka memanggilku di sana?"

Dayang itu mengangkat bahunya. "Saya tidak tahu. Sebaiknya Anda cepat memenuhi panggilan Raja dan Ratu."

Belum sempat Ciela membalas kata-kata dayang itu, dayang itu sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu ke kamarnya.

Ciela akhirnya sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya. Dayang itu membukakan pintu kamarnya, kemudian ia melankah masuk dan dayang itupun pergi.

"Ayah? Ibu? Mengapa tiba-tiba memanggilku di kamar? Biasanya aku yang dipanggil ke ruang singgasana Ayah dan Ibu. Tidak biasanya...,"

Sang Ratu—Ibunda Ciela—tidak serta merta menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Ia malah membuka lemari Ciela dan mengambil sebuah kimono panjang berbahan kain sutra yang dihiasi benang-benang emas yang berkilau. "Cepat kau berdandan dan ganti pakaian!"

Ciela mengernyit bingung. "Ayah, Ibu? Sebenarnya ada apa? Tolong jelaskan padaku!"

Sang Raja menatap anaknya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ratu, kemudian ia menghela nafas berat. "Jadi, ada sesuatu yang perlu kukatakan padamu, Nak..."

~#~

"Maaf Guru, saya datang agak terlambat," Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Ho ho ho...," Tanaka tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang malas mengajarmu berlatih, lebih baik hari ini kita istirahat saja."

Sebastian ikut duduk bergabung di tempat Pak Tanaka minum teh, yaitu sebuah _gubuk_ yang terbuat dari batu bata dan berlantai kayu. Sama sekali tidak terlihat butut. Sebastian lantas duduk beralaskan tatami di sisi meja di seberang tempat Pak Tanaka duduk, kemudian ia menuangkan teh ke cangkir tanah liat untuknya sendiri.

"Jadi... kalau boleh aku tebak, barusan kau pergi menemui Sang Putri, kan?" Pak Tanaka tersenyum jahil.

Sebastian memutar bola matanya. "Begitulah."

Pak Tanaka mendegradasi senyumnya menjadi senyum simpul. "Ya. Aku tahu kau adalah teman kecil Putri, tapi aku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak menekati Sang Putri lagi," Pak Tanaka meletakkan cangkirnya dan memandang Sebastian tajam.

Sebastian yang hendak menyesap tehnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

Pak Tanaka menghela nafas berat. "Jadi begini... Kau tahu 'kan kerajaan tetangga yang dipimpin oleh seorang Raja muda berambut pirang?"

"Raja muda Viscount?" sela Sebastian.

"Ya, itu maksudku," jawab Pak Tanaka.

"Ada apa dengan kerajaan tetangga?" Sebastian masih belum mengerti.

Pak Tanaka tampak menghela nafasnya yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. Ia berbisik sangat pelan pada Sebastian, "Ada sebuah perjanjian antara kerajaan ini dan kerajaan tetangga. Yaitu kerajaan tetangga meminjamkan sejumlah uang dan senjata rampasan perang pada kerajaan ini untuk menutup kerugian karena perang saudara beberapa tahun yang lalu. Raja muda Viscount memberi tenggat waktu beberapa tahun. Hidup kerajaan ini ditopang oleh uang pinjaman. Tapi hingga sekarang—waktu yang ditentukan—kerajaan ini masih belum memiliki dana yang cukup untuk mengembalikan pinjaman dari Raja muda Viscount. Kita mendekati pailit. Kita akan bangkrut...," kata-kata Pak Tanaka begitu menohok namun tiis.

"Kemudian bagaimana cara kita mengembalikan hutang itu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tadi pagi, seorang utusan dari kerajaan tetangga mengirimkan surat berisi ultimatum, yaitu jika Raja tidak sanggup membayar semua hutang pinjaman itu, maka Raja Viscount akan meminta subtitusi sebagai gantinya. Dan Raja Viscount meminta... Putri Ciela...," Pak Tanak menahan kalimatnya, lantas melanjutkannya dengan suara berat, "Jika kemauannya tidak dituruti, Raja Viscount akan menyatakan perang kepada kerajaan ini...,"

Sebastian terbelalak. Ekspresi terkejut dan kekhawatiran yang jelas tak mampu disembunyikan dari guratan wajahnya. "B-bagaimana bisa? Ini tidak adil!"

Pak Tanaka menggeleng lemah. "Kerajaan dalam posisi terjepit. Jelas isi surat tadi sangat memojokkan kita. Raja Viscount akan datang malam ini, sedangkan kerajaan ini masih belum tahu dan siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Putri Ciela terutama. Ia berada di ujung tanduk! Kuberitahu kau sesuatu, Raja muda Viscount adalah seorang Raja yang lalim dan semena-mena. Di balik wajahnya yang rupawan, ia memiliki jiwa yang sadis dan bengis tanpa ampun. Kau harus menuruti kata-kataku...,"

Sebastian memincingkan telinganya.

"Selamatkan-Putri-Ciela!" imbuh Pak Tanaka dengan suara mendesis tajam yang ditekan.

Kilatan mata Sebastian menajam.

"_Apapun, untuk orang yang disayangi..."_

~#~

"Apa?"

Ciela terbelalak terkejut mendengarkan kata-kata orang tuanya.

"Ini semua demi kerajaan ini, Anakku...," Sang Ratu berusaha menenangkan Putrinya.

"Tidak bisa! Apakah Ayah dan Ibu pikir dengan menikahkanku dengan Raja Viscount itu lantas semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja? Apakah Ayah dan Ibu pikir dengan menikahkanku dengan Raja Viscount lantas aku akan bahagia? Itu sama saja dengan menjual diriku! Menjual perasaan, menjual cinta... dan aku tidak mau! Apakah Ayah dan Ibu dapat memikirkan perasaanku?" Ciela mulai berlinang air mata.

"Tentu saja, Anakku. Kami sangat memikirkan dirimu. Kami tidak menjualmu! Tapi kau perlu berkorban _sedikit_ untuk kerajaan ini. Cobalah tahan egomu...," Sang Raja mencoba memberi pengertian.

"_Sedikit_?" Ciela bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Ini sebuah pengorbanan yang besar. Aku tidak mau!" Ciela masih mencoba menepis kata-kata Ayah dan Ibunya.

Ciela menyambar surat dari Raja Viscount—yang tadi dibawa oleh Ayahnya—yang tergeletak di meja kecil, "Ini! Raja Viscount mengirimkan kertas lusuh dan kusam kepada kerajaan ini yang ia sebut _surat ultimatum_. Bahkan membeli kertas yang bagus saja ia tidak mampu, bagaimana Anakmu akan hidup bahagia dengan orang seperti itu, Ayah? Ibu?" Pipi Ciela kini basah karena buliran air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

Sang Ratu mencoba"Itu tak ada hubungannya, Anakku...,"

Ciela mencoba berkilah, "T-tapi..."

"Ciela!" Sang Raja memotong kata-kata Ciela tegas. Sang Raja memasang wajah serius seakan Ciela sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar yang tidak bisa ia maafkan. Nyali Ciela langsung ciut seketika.

"Anggap saja ini sebuah balas budi! Coba kamu ingat, memangnya siapa yang membayar tiap butir nasi yang kamu makan setiap hari? Memangnya siapa yang membayar tiap helai kain sutera yang menempel ditubuhmu menjadi pakaian setiap hari? Memangnya siapa yang membayar perbaikan istana yang kamu tempati setiap hari? Memangnya siapa yang membayar tiap tetes teh yang kau minum tiap hari? Memangnya siapa yang membayar mahal untuk perawatan dirimu? Semuanya uang pinjaman! Kita meminjam, Ciela!" bentak sang Raja panjang lebar dengan mata yang melotot tegas pada anak semata wayangnya.

Ciela hanya bisa sesegukan pelan. Sedih rasanya kalau memikirkan hal itu, terlebih karena yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah benar.

Sang Raja membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku harap kau berhenti bertindak egois dan bodoh, Nak!" katanya lantas meninggalkan kamar itu diikuti Ratu.

Ciela hanya bisa terduduk diam dan menangis dalam hening...

"_Kemudian kalau aku boleh memilih, aku tidak butuh nasi lezat, kain sutera, istana megah, teh panas, dan perawatan mahal! Mana ada orang yang mau hidup dan masa depannya digadaikan hanya untuk sebuah kesia-siaan dan kebahagiaan yang semu belaka...?"_

~#~

_Kriieett..._

Engsel gerbang itu lagi-lagi berderit berat. Kali ini bukan seorang pemuda kikuk yang hendak melintasinya, tetapi lelaki gagah dengan kuda putih sebagai tunggangannya beserta beberapa orang di belakangnya yang mengamankan dirinya.

Sejak awal ia memasuki gerbang, ia sudah menebar senyum pada orang-orang yang melintas di sekitarnya. Sebuah senyuman ramah, namun menebar teror bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Yang mulia Raja Viscount, Raja sudah menunggu Anda di dalam, silahkan masuk...," kata seorang pelayan wanita hormat pada lelaki itu—_Raja muda Viscount_.

Viscount turun dari kudanya, kemudian berjalan angkuh ke dalam istana. Ia berjalan dengan kepala terangkat dan kilatan matanya seolah menyombongkan dirinya sebagai sosok yang berkuasa. Ia langsung masuk ke sebuah _ruang tamu_ mewah dengan ornamen mewah menghiasi bagian dalamnya. Tanpa rasa malu, Viscount langsung duduk di sebuah bantal duduk yang empuk di hadapan Raja dan Ratu yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di hadapannya.

"Jadi , bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Viscount dengan congkak. Senyuman angkuh dan sombong tak mampu berhenti menghiasi wajahnya. Sepertinya melihat orang lain menderita merupakan kesenangan baginya.

Sang Raja menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kami tidak sanggup membayar semuanya... Kami memutuskan untuk...,"

"Baiklah cukup!" Viscount memotong kata-kata Sang Raja. Kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Sekarang bawa dia kemari...,"

Sang Raja menelan ludahnya. Harga dirinya bagaikan jatuh di hadapan Viscount. Ia memberi isyarat kepada seorang pelayan, kemudian pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa Ciela yang suah berpakaian kimono sutera indah berhias benang emas yang berkilauan serta hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga yang cantik. Betapa cantiknya Ciela saat itu, tapi wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Ciela memasuki ruangan itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Ayahnya diam-diam menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti meningtimidasi, seolah memberi alarm padanya untuk terus bermanis-manis di hadapan Viscount. Entah apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakannya saat ini, tiada yang tahu seperti apa. Ia duduk di atas bantal duduk dengan tenang, namun jarinya terus bermain-main gelisah.

"Jadi ini putrimu? Betapa cantiknya... Benar-benar calon istri yang ideal untukku. Dia pasti senang karena terpilih menjadi istriku. Benar begitu, _calon istriku_?" Viscount menyeringai, sebuah seringai yang tampak seperti senyuman serigala bagi Ciela.

Sang Raja menimpali ucapan Viscount, "Tentu saja, ia begitu senang dan girang saat diberitahu akan dijodohkan denganmu. Ia juga dengan senang hati menikah denganmu nanti...,"

"Bohong!" Ciela mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak kencang memutus perkataan ayahnya.

"Bohong! Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu dan aku tidak pernah _sekalipun_ senang menikah denganmu! Bagaimana aku bisa menyukaimu sedangkan mendengar namamu saja rasanya sudah membuatku mual...,"

"Ciela!" Kini ayah Ciela benar-benar murka pada anaknya.

Mata Ciela berkaca-kaca, setelah itu perlahan butiran air mata kembali mencair menetes di tulang pipinya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya di kamarnya dan terisak seorang diri.

Sang Raja masih kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya. Sedangkan Viscount menghela nafas pelan.

Viscount tersenyum sombong, "Sepertinya anakmu sudah membuat keputusan yang salah ya..."

~#~

"Besok terjadi invasi! Segera persiapkan barisan pasukan tangguh, strategi perang dan persenjataan yang lengkap!" perintah Kapten salah satu divisi bernama Lau, pada seluruh pasukannya, kemudian membubarkan mereka.

Ya, genderang perang segera dipukul, dan Raja muda Viscount tidak pernah menganggap remeh segala yang pernah ia ucapkan. Besok akan terjadi invasi besar-besaran, Sebastianpun bersiap dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya besok. Kata-kata Pak Tanaka begitu terngiang di telinganya.

"_Selamatkan-Putri-Ciela!"_

Dan sekali lagi Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah berapa kali kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya?

"Sebastian," Lau duduk di samping Sebastian yang sedang memandang kosong ke arah langit. "Kau siap dengan penyerangan besok?" tanya Lau lantas meneguk teh hijau dari cangkir tanah liatnya.

Sebastian menghela nafas pelan. "Harus. Tidak ada pilihan lain 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan kita akan meninggal di tangan mereka? Itu konyol," jawab Sebastian lantas menyunggingkan senyum kecut.

Lau tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah," ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Kau kutempatkan di bagian yang spesial, menjaga Putri Ciela! Aku yakin kau bisa. Aku akan membayangimu kalau terjadi apa-apa," lanjut Lau. Ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik pergi.

"Jaga dirinya baik-baik!" pesan Lau tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum kecil kemudian bangkit dan berbalik ke arah yang berbeda.

Tidak, Sebastian bukannya tidak ingin membantu rekannya yang lain menyiapkan persenjataan untuk penyerangan. Ia hanya tidak ingin dirinya terlihat konyol di depan Sang Putri besok. _Hanya itu._

~#~

Ciela tidak tidur hari ini. Ia menangis sepanjang waktu. Entah ia menangis karena dirinya yang malang, menangis untuk orangtua dan Viscount yang tidak adil, atau menangis untuk _seseorang _di luar sana.

Ayahnya sudah menggedor pintu kamarnya berkali-kali sejak malam saat pertemuan dengan Viscount. Memarahinya, membentaknya, hingga telinga Ciela sendiri rasanya hampir tuli mendengarnya. Tapi tidak, Ciela hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut ruangannya.

Pagi mulai menjemput, sang mentari mulai menyembul mengintip dari peraduannya di timur. Semuanya telah bersiap pagi ini. Bertaruh hidup dan mati untuk mempertahankan kejayaan kerajaan mereka. Bertaruh untuk ego mereka sendiri dengan membabi buta hingga musuh mundur dan tak kembali. Sedangkan Sang Putri hanya bisa mengunci dirinya di kamarnya, berharap tak ada seorangpun yang melakukan perlawanan hingga kemari.

Ciela tidak tahan mendengar suara besi pedang yang saling beradu, mendengar suara orang yang menjerit sakit dan menggelepar, mendengar teriakan tanda serangan dimulai. Sekali ia mengintip dari jendelanya yang terkunci rapat, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan melihat pertumpahan darah lagi. Itu mengerikan.

_Duakk!_

Suara pintu kamar Ciela dibuka dengan paksa. Ciela menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan ia sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

"Raja muda Viscount?" Ciela memekik.

Viscount tertawa licik. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ciela yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Ia mendekat dan mendekat ke arah Ciela, kemudian menyentuh dagu Putri muda itu dan mencengkram lengannya.

"L-lepaskan!" Ciela meronta-ronta.

Namun bukan Viscount namanya jika membiarkan seseorang lolos dari genggamannya. Ia terus mencengkram lengan Ciela, bahkan lebih erat hingga membuat Ciela mengerang kesakitan berkali-kali.

"Lepaskan!" Ciela memberontak semakin keras, semakin kuat pula genggaman Ciela. Ciela terus didesak mundur hingga menabrak vas kaca di sudut ruangan.

Sedangkan Viscount tampak dengan senang hati melihat _calon istri_nya tersiksa, dan dengan santainya ia malah mendesah berbisik, "Calon istriku, boleh 'kan, aku ingin bermain-main sebentar...?"

_Syuuut... Jleb!_

Sebuah anak panah menancap tepat pada lengan Viscount. Viscount mencabut anak panah itu dari kulitnya lantas menoleh, namun tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu selain dirinya dan Ciela. Hingga akhirnya jendela yang tadi terkunci di kamar Ciela mulai terbuka sedikit demi-sedikit celahnya, dan ia melihat seseorang melompat masuk dari celah itu.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciela hendak berteriak, namun suaranya tercekat karena bungkaman Viscount. Maka suara Ciela tak lebih dari teriakan terkejut semata.

Viscount berbalik kemudian mengunci leher Ciela erat dengan lengannya. Tangan kirinya membawa pecahan kaca dari vas kaca yang tadi ditabrak dan pecah oleh Ciela. Ia tertawa sarkas. "Wah, ada pahlawan rupanya, ya!"

Sebastian tidak gegabah. Ia tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Viscount memutar bola matanya. "Ah, tuan pahlawan, bisa kau tinggalkan ruangan ini? Ini ruangan pribadi Sang Raja dan Permaisurinya...," ucapnya dengan nada main-main.

Kilat mata Sebastian menajam. "Sudahlah, cepat kau lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya atau kau tak akan berhasil pulang dengan nyawa hari ini."

Wajah Viscount berubah serius. "Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi atau gadis ini akan kulukai, _pangeran kesiangan_!" Viscount mengangkat pecahan kaca di tangannya.

Ciela—yang bergidik ngeri melihatnya memilih menunduk.

Sebastian yang melihat Ciela begitu tertekan dengan tindakan Viscount. Akhirnya ia kehilangan konsentrasi dan ia nyaris gegabah. "Hei! Bisakah kau lepaskan dia sekarang ju...,"

Kata-kata Sebastian terpotong begitu melihat apa yang diperbuat Viscount. Viscount tidak main-main. Kini pecahan kaca di tangannya telah bersarang menembus bola mata kanan Ciela. Ciela mengerang kesakitan. Sungguh jeritan yang memilukan hati. Namun yang dapat Sebastian lakukan saat itu adalah _tidak ada_.

Viscount melempar tubuh Ciela ke sudut ranjang. Kemudian memandangi sejenak calon istrinya yang menjerit sakit dan ketakutan.

Sebastian sudah tidak dapat mencerna apa lagi mau Viscount pada _calon istri_nya. Ia melirik Ciela. Kini mata indah Ciela sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan. Cairan merah segar—_darah_—pada mata kanannya, dan bulir-bulir bening air mata dari mata kirinya.

Emosi Sebastian tersulut. Ia menggantung kembali busur panah pada punggungnya, kemudian beralih pada katana yang terselip di pinggangnya. Ia meraihnya perlahan, dan kemudian mengeluarkannya dari sarung pedangnya dan cepat-cepat menusukkan pedang itu pada punggung Viscount hingga tertembus ke dadanya.

Mulut Viscount memuncratkan darah yang deras dari sudut mulutnya. Sebastian lantas mencabut katana-nya dan menggenggam erat pedang tajam itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jika kau ingin bermain dengannya, aku akan bermain-main juga denganmu," Sebastian berkata dengan wajah datar.

Viscount menyeringai sarkas, bahkan setelah sebuah luka yang ditimbulkan Sebastian. "Hei, kau tidak sepadan dengan Sang Raja, Ksatriya bodoh!" Viscount lantas menghadap Sebastian dan memulai permainan pedang dengan katana di pinggulnya juga.

Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya dingin. "Saya hanya ksatriya biasa. Namun kali ini saya datang sebagai _bayangan _yang melindungi Putri..."

Kata-kata Sebastian menjadi pembuka antara duel Sebastian melawan _Raja muda_ Viscount.

Sedangkan Ciela ingin sekali melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya, luka dan kaca yang masih bersarang di matanya membatasi geraknya. Ia hanya bisa melihat dua laki-laki di kamarnya sedang bertarung bersenjatakan pedang masing-masing.

Suara-suara besi yang beradu berbenturan, suara ujung pedang yang menggores permukaan kulit, sedikit demi sedikit Ciela mulai jengah dengan semua itu. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa meringkuk pasrah di ujung ranjang. Ia tidak habis pikir pada ketahanan tubuh Viscount yang masih bisa berdiri walaupun luka sudah menganga lebar di dadanya. Sedangkan pertempuran Sebastian dan Viscount sendiri sudah tak dapat dijelaskan lagi detilnya. Terlalu cepat untuk di lihat secara seksama dari ekor mata Ciela.

Terakhir kali Sebastian agak kewalahan menghadapi Viscount. Ia terus terpukul mundur, hingga dengan satu tebasan Viscount yang nyaris melukai lehernya ia sudah terpentok mundur di dinding dekat jendela. Viscount nyaris melukai tubuh Sebastian dengan katana-nya, namun Sebastian memilih cara yang lebih baik baginya, _melompat pergi_.

Sebelumnya Sebastian sempat memberi isyarat pada Ciela untuk bertahan, kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis seperti yang dulu pada Ciela. Terlalu tipis bahkan hanya Sang Putri yang dapat melihatnya. Ciela dapat melihat secara sekilas wajah terluka Sebastian, namun dengan pancaran mata indah seperti biasa. Ciela terpana. Sebastian hendak melompat melalui jendela, namun sebelumnya memberi isyarat gerak mulut cepat pada Ciela yang belum sempat Ciela tafsirkan artinya.

Dan Sebastian memilih bunuh diri, melompat dari kamar Sang Putri yang tinggi...

Viscount tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Sampai jumpa_, Pahlawan_! Bermimpilah terus, kau tak akan mendapatkannya!"

Viscount lantas mendekat lagi ke arah Ciela. Kini mereka berdua bersimbah darah atas luka mereka sendiri. Viscount hendak menyentuh Ciela, namun sekali lagi ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Ciela terperangah. Ia melihat tubuh Viscount benar-benar ambruk di hadapannya, dan terlihatlah orang yang berdiri di balik tubuh Sang Raja muda, yaitu Kapten Lau.

"Putri Ciela, segera loloskan diri Anda! Tim medis ada di ujung lorong!" Lau berkata cepat pada Ciela. Ciela mengangguk, kemudian berlari keluar dengan cepat.

_Dan kini ia menangis sekali lagi. Untuk orang yang disayanginya, untuk luka yang kini tak hanya ia derita di raga..._

~#~

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu. Keadaan hampir kembali seperti semula. Kerajaan sudah mengalami renovasi di sana-sini, dan kehidupan kembali tenang seperti biasa.

Ya, kerajaan milik Ciela sudah memenangkannya. Ayah dan Ibunya tampak menyesali pilihan mereka dulu. Mereka tak kuasa melihat mata kanan anak gadis mereka. Sedangkan Ciela, ia menutupi luka itu mulai sekarang. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin terlihat cacat, namun luka lama yang pahit tak boleh ia biarkan menghiasi wajahnya. _Hanya itu_.

Kerajaan Ciela tidak pernah melupakan hutang mereka. Ciela—dengan segala usaha dan kecerdikannya—berhasil menaikkan usaha perdagangan pada kerajaannya. Dan uang itulah yang dipakai untuk menebus hutang. Bukan dirinya.

Tidak ada lagi Raja muda Viscount.

Semuanya hampir kembali seperi semula.

Ya, _hampir_.

Kecuali luka abadi yang diderita Ciela, mungkin. Sebuah luka yang tak dapat mengering seperti halnya luka di mata.

Ciela tak tahu di mana Sebastian berada. Ia berharap tak pernah mengingat hal itu lagi, namun bagai rol film, ingatan itu berputar lagi, dan lagi. Dan air mata Ciela tak dapat membohongi dirinya bahwa ia merindukan temannya sejak kecil itu.

Hari ini ia kembali duduk di taman itu. Taman yang biasanya. Tempat ini begitu membangkitkan kenangan baginya. Ia biarkan kucing berjalan di hadapannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bersin dan membuat kucing itu takut.

Tangannya meraih setangkai bunga, kemudian mencabuti tiap kelopaknya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Aku merindukan kita yang dulu...," gumamnya lirih.

Ketika angin berlalu, Ciela melepaskan genggaman berisi kelopak bunganya, membiarkan bunganya terbang ditiup angin. Seandainya pesan tadi dapat tersampaikan, atau hanya terbang sesaat lantas terjatuh terapung di air kolam seperti kelopak bunga itu? _Entahlah._

~#~

"Putri Ciela!"

Seseorang memanggil Ciela yang masih termenung dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ciela menoleh.

"Kapten Lau? Ada apa?" Ciela mengernyitkan dahinya.

Lau tersenyum lebar, "Lihat apa yang saya temukan!" katanya sambil menunjuk pohon yang berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. Bukan, bukan pohon itu yang dimaksud Lau! Tapi seseorang yang berdiri dan melongok dari balik pohon itu.

Ciela terperangah. "Sebastian?"

~#~

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak meninggal?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku sudah meninggal?"

Tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama membuat mereka berdua merasa canggung. Lau sudah pergi. Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa di taman itu.

"Hahh...," Ciela menghela nafas panjang, "Memangnya aku masih bisa bilang kau sehat-sehat saja setelah melompat dari kamarku? Itu tindakan bodoh!" Ciela merengut.

Sebastian tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Kemungkinan hidup memang hanya satu banding seratus. Tapi tidak bagiku," Sebastian tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Ciela mengerutkan dagunya, "Maksudmu? Oh, bagaimana kau bisa tetap hidup setelah melompat dengan bodoh dari jendela kamarku?"

"Hei, dulu aku pernah bilang tentang belajar dari kucing, kan? Aku mempelajari dari kucing yang bisa mendarat mulus walaupun ia melompat dari atap. Walaupun pendaratanku tidak mulus dan tulangku patah dan nyaris remuk, tapi aku tidak meninggal. Dan satu lagi, berhenti bicara tindakanku bodoh. Aku akan meninggal jauh lebih konyol jika harus dibunuh oleh _Raja muda _Viscount itu!" Sebastian tersenyum menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Sudah jangan sebut nama itu lagi!" Ciela mendengus kesal.

"Ya. Jangan ulangi kenangan buruk itu lagi," Sebastian tersenyum kecil.

Sebastian mengamati wajah Ciela selama beberapa saat. Sadar diperhatikan, Ciela melirik sedikit. Tatapan aneh Sebastian membuat Ciela berspekulasi, mungkin Sebastian melihat mata kanannya yang ia tutup kini.

Dugaannya benar. Dan juga salah.

Sebastian menyentuh penutup mata Ciela, kemudian melihatnya dengan tatapan wajah heran.

"A-apa?" Wajah Ciela bersemu merah.

Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Tidak, hiasan rambutmu tidak terpasang dengan benar lagi hari ini."

Sepuhan merah muda tipis terlukis di wajah Ciela. Ia menunduk, kemudian ekor matanya digenangi oleh sebutir air mata bening. _Hanya sebutir._

"Kenapa menangis?" Sebastian keibingungan.

Ciela cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau masih hidup. Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku diisolasi Lau dirumah sakit. Tidak boleh keluar selama berbulan bulan karena banyak tulangku yang retak dan patah," gerutu Sebastian.

"Itu karena kau nekat!" Ciela tersenyum. Kemudian wajahnya kembali sendu. "Aku kira kau benar-benar pergi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat-saat itu...," gumam Ciela namun masih terdengar Sebastian.

Sebastian mengacak-acak pelan rambut Ciela. "Tidak. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, karena aku _bayangan_mu."

Ciela teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Ngomong-ngomong boleh aku tahu kalimat terakhirmu waktu itu?" tanyanya.

Sebastian tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tidak! Bukan kalimat yang penting," jawabnya.

"Uh, curang!" Ciela merengut, sedangkan Sebastian hanya menanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

~#~

_Sebuah bayangan, selalu mengikuti pemil__ik bayangan itu kemanapun sang pemilik pergi. Namun saat malam hari, bayangan pergi. Tidak, ia tidak menghilang! Bayangan hanya bersembunyi. Bersembunyi untuk kembali lagi ketika hari kembali cerah dan mentari kembali bersinar di tempatnya._

_Saat itulah bayangan kembali._

_Ya, dia mengikuti kemanapun sang pemilik pergi dengan setia._

"_Ciela, aku akan kembali..."_

~_**End**_~

AN:

Hai pembaca! Saya (pemilik acc ini) _FuzzyStrange Musume31 _yang berganti nama pena. Tapi itu tidak penting (nama saya tidak terlalu terkenal di fandom ini mungkin ._.). Ah, ini _oneshoot _terpanjang yang penah saya ketik sekaligus _fic _kolaborasi pertama saya, yaitu dengan _Mei-chan roronoashimizuhayashi_, di mana Mei yang membuat _plot_-nya (penanggung jawab _storyboard_) sedangkan saya adalah penanggung jawab dalam bidang penulisan (sekaligus yang mengembangkan alur cerita hingga menjadi seperti ini).

Ide ini tercetus begitu saja ketika kami sedang bicara (_wall-to-wall_) di FB dan iseng berandai-andai jika latarnya memang di Jepang (dan lagi waktu itu Mei sedang mengidap 'pedang _complex_'—yaitu menganggap semua laki-laki berpedang itu keren dan katanya sudah dia buktikan XD). Sedikit aneh memang, cerita Jepang namun menggunakan nama Inggris, tapi sekali lagi ini tetaplah fiksi. Sempat terpikir juga untuk memindahkan latarnya ke Inggris atau sekalian saja mengubah sedikit nama tokoh dengan nama Jepang (namun akan terdengar seperti OC, dan lagi kita semua sudah terbiasa dengan nama yang sekarang 'kan? :D), tapi atas segala pertimbangan akhirnya kita menggunakan yang seperti ini.

Jika ada beberapa detil tentang latar dan budaya sendiri yang kurang tepat, mohon dimaafkan ( bilang aja males riset :P). Mohon maaf juga (terutama untuk Mei) atas segala keanehan pada _ending_, karena memang awalnya cerita ini akan dibuat _sad ending _( tapi saya nggak tega ). Kalau ada yang merasa tidak _nyambung_ dengan judulnya, itu yang milih Mei (haha...), katanya waktu nyari gambar pasangan ini lagu ini tiba-tiba terputar (lagipula liriknya bagus), jadi dipakailah judul ini (saya selipkan beberapa adegan tetang 'bayangan' supaya agak nyambung dengan judulnya :D).

Ah, untuk yang kurang bisa membayangkan Sebas-Ciela dalam pakaian kimono, saya punya fotonya di akun FB saya (bisa bilang ke saya kalau yang sudah _friend_ dengan saya) atau silahkan _googling _atau mencari sendiri :D. Dan kalimat terakhir itu... bisa diartikan sebagai kata-kata Sebastian sebelum melompat ^^.

Ah,maafkan juga atas segala OOC dan AN yang (mungkin) membuat pembaca jengah ini. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita ini! Kami akan senang sekali jika Anda meninggalkan _review_. :D

.

_**~Review nyoo... **_**XD**


End file.
